Prisioneros de la piel
by Andrea Burrows
Summary: Michael y Lincoln deberán buscar la ayuda de alguien del pasado para encontrar el dinero de Westmoreland y escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Prisioneros de la piel

Capítulo 1

La taza de café se estrelló contra el suelo, pero Candie no escuchó el estruendo que provocó la porcelana haciéndose mil pedazos. Tampoco oyó la voz de su amiga que solo le pareció un eco lejano.

- ¡ Candie! ¿ Qué sucede?-.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Candie estaban fijos en la pantalla de televisión que su amiga tenía en la cocina. Estaba parada allí, sin moverse y sin articular palabra.

Solo el sonido áspero de la voz del conductor del programa de noticias de la tarde llegaba a sus oídos y taladraba su cerebro con cada palabra pronunciada.

" Reiteramos, es una noticia de último momento; se ha producido una fuga en la prisión de Fox River. Al parecer, los reclusos que lograron huir son ocho, entre ellos se encontraba Lincoln Burrows, quien iba a ser ejecutado hace unas semanas por el asesinato del hermano de la vicepresidenta Steadman. También tenemos la información de que su hermano, Michael Scofield, es uno de los prisioneros que logró huir anoche de Fox River. Manténgase en sintonía, seguiremos informando sobre esta noticia que ha acaparado, sin dudas, la atención de todos los medios del país".

Candie seguía allí, de pie a tan solo unos metros de su amiga que la miraba buscando una respuesta a su reacción.

Brenda se acercó y le rozó el hombro.

- Candie... - pronunció su nombre firmemente tratando de llamar su atención.

Entonces aquellos ojos verdes, finalmente la miraron, aunque parecían todavía inmersos en la nada.

- Michael... – aquel nombré salió de sus labios casi como si fuera un suspiro.

- ¿ Michael?- preguntó Brenda contrariada- ¿ Te refieres al Michael que escapó de la prisión con su hermano y seis reclusos más?-.

Pero su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta ya que Candie, perdida en su propio mundo salió a toda prisa de aquella casa.

- ¡ Candie... regresa!- pidió en vano Brenda a los gritos.

Pero Candie no la oía, lo único que quería era salir de allí; necesitaba con urgencia respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba con más urgencia aún que todo lo que había oído en las noticias no fuera verdad... pero sabía que no era posible. La fuga de Fox River era tan real como el suelo de cemento que sus pies pisaban y que iban quedando atrás a medida que avanzaba por la acera. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando sin rumbo, solo vio que la tarde le había dado paso a la noche y una brisa fresca empezaba a enfriar sus brazos desnudos.

Debía volver al departamento de Brenda; recoger su bolso y marcharse antes de que su amiga empezara a hacerle preguntas que ella no deseaba responder. No se sentía preparada para hacerlo, no todavía.

En el camino de regreso, pasó por una tienda de artículos del hogar que todavía estaba abierta. En la vidriera, cinco televisores estaban encendidos y sintonizados en el canal de noticias.

Candie se detuvo y se apoyó contra el vidrio y leyó aquellas brillantes letras rojas que pasaban de derecha a izquierda por la parte inferior de la pantalla.

" Observen detenidamente estos rostros porque a partir de este momento, estos ocho hombres se han convertido en los más buscados del país"

Siete rostros masculinos pasaron ante sus ojos, siete rostros a los que ni siquiera prestó atención, pero cuando el último apareció, el corazón de Candie se detuvo unos segundos. Aquellos ojos azules parecían mirarla a ella a través de la pantalla. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero sin embargo lo sentía así.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y el sabor salado que se posó en su boca le recordó a los besos que alguna vez Michael le había dado. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, deseando que las imágenes desaparecieran para siempre, pero era inútil. La fuga de Fox River parecía ser la noticia del siglo y Candie debía, irremediablemente acostumbrarse a ello.

Después de todo, si Michael había ido a parar a aquella prisión unos meses atrás, había sido en parte culpa suya.

Nunca fue la misma después de aquella llamada telefónica.

Esa llamada había arruinado no solo la vida de Michael, sino también la suya.

La vieja camioneta color gris azulado recorría ya una de las carreteras alternativas usada para abandonar la ciudad.

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol penetraba a través de los cristales de las ventanillas.

Para los ocho pasajeros, aquellos rayos de sol eran una bendición. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a celdas oscuras, grises y sin ventanas. Solo aspiraban un poco de sol cuando salían a los patios, pero el sol que hoy parecía escoltarlos era diferente o tal vez era el sabor de la libertad que lo hacía ver así. De algo estaban seguros, no era el mismo sol que iluminaba sus tardes en los patios de Fox River, porque sabían que todo allí adentro era distinto, incluso hasta las mismas manchas de humedad que se dibujaban en los techos y paredes lo eran. Y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a regresar a aquel lugar. Ninguno lo mencionaba, pero sabían que preferían morir antes que volver a pisar el suelo frío de aquella prisión.

Lincoln era quien conducía y Michael iba sentado a su lado, con la mirada fija en el camino.

Los seis restantes ocupaban la parte trasera de la camioneta.

T- Bag fue quien rompió el pesado silencio que inundaba el interior del vehículo.

- No quisiera ser inoportuno pero... hay necesidades que uno no puede controlar- dijo y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

Michael se giró y lo miró.

- ¿ Es realmente necesario?-.

- ¿ Tu qué crees, bonito?- retrucó T- Bag guiñándole un ojo.

- Linc... detén la camioneta- ordenó Michael a su hermano.

Lincoln lo miró de mala gana. Nunca había estado demasiado de acuerdo con la fuga que su hermano menor había planeado, pero sobre todo odió desde el principio la idea de tener que arrastrar con ellos a aquellos individuos. Sabía que todo aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

Michael bajó primero, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la carretera; a esas horas tempranas de la mañana no se veía mucho movimiento. Una vez que T- Bag hizo lo mismo, ambos se adentraron en una zona boscosa hasta desaparecer de la vista de los otros seis hombres que esperaban impacientes dentro de la camioneta.

Michael caminaba detrás, no podía descuidarse con T-Bag, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer y si no había tenido más remedio que traerlo con ellos, al menos debía andarse con cuidado.

T- Bag silbaba una vieja canción mientras la madre naturaleza hacía su trabajo.

- No tardes mucho- le advirtió Michael dándole la espalda.

Fue su primer error, pero lo descubrió demasiado tarde. No supo como pero en un segundo se encontró en el suelo con T- Bag encima de él.

- Eres demasiado confiado, bonito- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de las manos con toda la fuerza de su delgado cuerpo.

- ¡No sé lo que pretendes, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya!- gritó Michael tratando de zafarse.

- Podría pretender muchas cosas de ti, bonito; pero ahora lo único que me interesa de ti es esto... - sacó un par de esposas de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y se las colocó a Michael.

- ¿ Qué haces?- protestó Michael mientras T- Bag aprisionaba sus muñecas con el frío metal.

- Simplemente me aseguro que nadie decida seguir sin mí- respondió mofándose de la cara de asombro de Michael.

T- Bag le mostró la pequeña llave y de inmediato se la llevó a la boca.

- ¡ No lo hagas!- suplicó Michael exasperado.

Fue en vano; T- Bag se colocó la llave sobre la lengua y de un bocado se la tragó.

- Tendrás que cargar conmigo, bonito- dijo mientras ayudaba a Michael a levantarse del suelo.

- ¡ Eres un desgraciado!-.

- No, te equivocas...soy más inteligente que tú- rebatió T- Bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Candie se despertó aquella mañana con una extraña sensación. Después de no dormir casi nada y de dar mil vueltas en la cama, la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación era casi un alivio para su alma. La llegada de un nuevo día, tal vez la hiciera sentirse mejor, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que solo una ilusa como ella pensaría eso.

Bajó las escaleras perezosamente, se sentía sin fuerzas casi. La pésima noche que había pasado parecía que seguiría dándole batalla durante el resto del día.

Por costumbre quiso encender la televisión, pero el miedo de seguir viendo cosas que le hacían tanto daño la frenó. Era una cobarde, nunca había dejado de serlo. Si unos meses atrás se hubiera enfrentado a Michael y se hubiera negado a su pedido, hoy sería todo tan diferente y hasta tal vez estarían juntos en alguna playa de México, tumbados sobre las arenas blancas de aquel paraíso que habían soñado siempre.

Pero los sueños, son solo eso y la realidad que hoy debía enfrentar era como una bofetada en su mejilla que se renovaba una y otra vez. Ella nunca había sentido odio en su corazón, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a convivir con aquel sentimiento adverso y amargo. El motivo de su odio tenía nombre y apellido; Lincoln Burrows.

Aquel hombre, al que nunca conoció fue el culpable de que ella hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Por su culpa, Michael y ella no estaban juntos. Hoy estaba más segura que nunca; Lincoln Burrows no merecía nada más que su desprecio.

En ese preciso momento una escena del pasado reapareció en su memoria. Era una noche de verano, calurosa y húmeda. Michael y ella estaban recostados en el banco de madera en el porche de su casa. Él le había mencionado por primera vez a su hermano; el mismo que en ese momento estaba cumpliendo una condena por el asesinato de Terrence Steadman, nada más y nada menos que el hermano de la vicepresidenta de los Estados Unidos.

Candie podía percibir en las palabras de Michael el dolor que sentía por la situación de su hermano. Sus ojos se nublaban al hablar de él.

- Es inocente, Candie... nadie me hará pensar jamás lo contrario- le había dicho mientras secaba una lágrima que trató de ocultar.

Ella lo miró resignada, no estaba tan segura de la inocencia de Lincoln Burrows, pero sabía que mencionar sus dudas en aquel momento hubiera construido una barrera entre ellos. Y Candie no lo soportaría, antes que nada estaba lo que sentía por Michael.

Se sirvió una taza de café y sonrió irónicamente. Que absurdo podía llegar a ser el destino a veces, ella jamás le dijo a Michael que no creía en la inocencia de Lincoln para evitar problemas con él y no perderlo, pero sin embargo Lincoln Burrows terminó siendo, de alguna manera el causante de su separación.

Hubiese querido apoyar a Michael en un cien por cien pero en su fuero interno sabía que su hermano mayor sí podía ser culpable. Después de todo, él mismo le había contado de las veces que tuvo que ayudar a su hermano cuando tuvo problemas con la ley. Según Michael, Lincoln había recibido cuatro condenas por delitos menores anteriormente.

Candie sabía que Lincoln Burrows no era una blanca paloma y que había podido perpetuar aquel crimen perfectamente. Todas las evidencias lo culpaban, hasta un video en donde se lo mostraba disparándole a su víctima había sido el tema principal en las noticias durante varias semanas.

Sin embargo, Michael seguía creyendo en su inocencia y cuando le pidió su ayuda, Candie no pudo negarse.

" Siempre fuiste débil" se dijo mientras terminaba de beber su café que a esa altura ya estaba casi frío. No le importó, ni siquiera le sentía el sabor. La angustia del día anterior y la pésima noche que había pasado, no se lo permitía.

Cuando Lincoln vio que su hermano menor regresaba de aquellos bosques esposado a T-Bag, se bajó casi corriendo de la camioneta.

- ¿ Qué demonios sucedió allí?- preguntó enfadado.

Michael, que todavía respiraba agitado debido al mal momento que había pasado lo miró y en su mirada Lincoln vio algo que en mucho tiempo no había visto en aquellos ojos azules...resignación.

- Lo siento, Burrows... pero tu hermanito será mi garantía de que nadie intentará jugarme sucio- respondió T-Bag mostrando con orgullo su mano esposada a la de Michael.

Lincoln se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

- ¡ Entrégame ya mismo la llave, maldito enfermo!-.

Pero solo la risa estridente de T-Bag fue la única respuesta que recibió.

- Se la tragó, Linc- dijo Michael posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor, tratando de calmarlo.

Lincoln soltó a T-Bag, sabía que sería inútil hacer algo en ese preciso instante.

- Pues, entonces esperaremos a que la llave sea finalmente " devuelta"- dijo echándole una mirada de furia a T-Bag que seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión irónica.

- Volvamos a la camioneta, Linc- Michael empezó a caminar en dirección al vehículo- No es bueno que permanezcamos tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar-.

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta bajo las miradas furtivas de los demás.

- No debiste ir con él, Scofield- dijo Abruzzi con un dejo de fastidio en la voz- Si quieres... yo puedo solucionar esto en un segundo-.

Michael le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Mejor no, no confío en tus métodos-.

- Pues deberías... además recuerda que este idiota me debe una muy grande- respondió levantando la cabeza y mostrando la enorme cicatriz que surcaba su cuello.

- No debiste salir con vida aquella vez- señaló T-Bag.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Abruzzi sujetó a T-Bag del cuello y lo reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento apretando fuertemente con su mano izquierda la garganta de quien, semanas atrás se había convertido casi en su verdugo.

- Maldito desgraciado, debería acabar contigo en este mismo momento- le susurró en voz baja.

- Piénsalo bien, Abruzzi, si lo haces, el bonito deberá cargar conmigo-.

Michael fue el único que reaccionó. Se acercó a Abruzzi y tomó el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¡ Míralo! Has pregonado por todos los rincones que él te hizo cambiar... no lo traiciones ahora, y sobre todo no te traiciones a ti mismo-.

Abruzzi contempló fijamente el crucifijo de oro que colgaba de su cuello y que Michael sostenía entre sus dedos. Se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva, por un momento nadie dijo nada y cuando finalmente liberó a T-Bag, la tensión se disipó, no sabían por cuanto tiempo. Habían logrado salir de aquel mal trago sin consecuencias graves y aquello era sin lugar a dudas, la primera batalla ganada.

Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

- Michael... ¿ ahora qué?- preguntó buscando una respuesta coherente de parte de su hermano.

- Conduce y desvíate hacia la derecha en la próxima intersección, Oswego está a solo unas seis millas de aquí- informó con seguridad.

-¿ Oswego? ¿ Que hay allí?- preguntó Lincoln levantando una ceja.

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- dijo Michael con aquel aire de misterio que llegaba a exasperar a cualquiera.

- Pues Oswego, allá vamos- dijo Lincoln y el grupo emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

La oficina del FBI estaba repleta de agentes. No era para menos, la búsqueda de los ocho fugitivos se había convertido en un asunto federal y todos en el departamento sabían que si alguien podía atrapar a aquellos sujetos, esa persona era el Agente Especial Alexander Mahone.

Todos lo respetaban, no había nadie que se atreviera a contradecirlo y dentro de aquellas paredes él era la máxima autoridad y también, porque no decirlo, el hombre más temido.

Aquella mañana se encontraba leyendo los expedientes de los ocho fugitivos de Fox River. Desde el mismo momento en que fue asignado al caso, sintió que aquella era su oportunidad para esfumar antiguos fantasmas del pasado.

Una y mil veces leyó aquellos papeles, buscando respuestas y supo desde un principio que las encontraría en una sola persona; Michael Scofield. Él representaba el verdadero enigma en toda aquella trama. Sin lugar a dudas, Scofield había sido el cerebro de aquella fuga y su astucia e inteligencia lo habían llevado a realizar con éxito su plan.

- ¿ Quién eres en verdad, Michael Scofield?- se preguntó mientras observaba con detenimiento la foto del cerebro de la fuga más extraordinaria de todos los tiempos.

Mahone esbozó una sonrisa. Michael Scofield podía ser el hombre más sagaz del mundo, pero estaba seguro que un día lo atraparía. Algún día, aquel joven cometería un error y él estaría allí para observar con sus propios ojos su caída.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Candie yacía recostada en uno de los últimos asientos del autobús. Aquella mañana había salido de casa sin ganas pero no podía dejar de lado su trabajo y mucho menos a sus pequeños alumnos.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo y jugaba distraída con un mechón de su morena cabellera. Tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana, en donde las gotas de lluvia parecían dibujar extrañas formas. Candie apoyó su mano sobre el cristal frío y la mantuvo allí unos instantes. Las gotas que golpeaban contra la ventana casi tan fuerte como el mar golpea contra las rocas trajeron recuerdos que, muy a pesar suyo, seguían grabados a fuego en su alma.

Fue una tarde como aquella en la que lo vio por primera vez. Candie volvía de dar una de sus clases y en tan solo unos segundos el cielo pareció abrirse y una feroz tormenta se abatió sobre la pequeña ciudad de Mounty River. Ella, desprevenida y distraída había hecho caso omiso de los consejos de los demás cuando le habían recomendado que no saliera porque estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta. Si al menos hubiera llevado consigo un paraguas... pero al parecer, alguien en algún lugar se había apiadado de ella mandándole ayuda.

Sintió sus pasos acercarse raudamente hasta alcanzarla y cuando el extraño estuvo a su lado y colocó su paraguas encima de Candie para protegerla de la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin dar tregua, sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez.

- ¿ Me permites que te acompañe?- preguntó él mientras sonreía.

Candie no escuchó su pregunta, estaba como aturdida, entre el ruido de la lluvia golpeando sobre el paraguas y la extraña sensación que había provocado en ella aquellos ojos azules.

- Perdón... no escuché lo que dijiste-.

Él se acercó un poco más.

- Te pregunté si me permitías acompañarte-.

Candie, que era consciente que la cercanía de aquel extraño la estaba poniendo nerviosa se apresuró a responder.

- No, no es necesario- mintió descaradamente. Sabía que en realidad lo necesitaba, pero cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos azules, sentía que se perdía en ellos. Era una sensación extraña que jamás había vivido antes y todo aquello la asustaba... después de todo, aquel hombre era un completo desconocido.

Hoy, tras varias tormentas y meses que quedaron atrás, Candie no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga se dibujara en su rostro. Todo había empezado aquella tarde de lluvia y hoy bajo el mismo cielo gris, aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

No supo que la había cautivado de él apenas lo conoció; pero una cosa era más que cierta... Candie no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día. Ella siempre había sido una chica práctica, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y jamás hubiera dicho que creía en al amor a primera vista, pero Michael Scofield había llegado a su vida para desbaratar su mundo y supo de inmediato que había empezado a amarlo en el preciso instante en que le pidió acompañarla aquella tarde de lluvia.

Después de aquel día, todo había sido perfecto entre ellos y Michael era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre que había estado esperando y que deseaba conocer desde niña... pero a veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno sueña o anhela.

Candie lo comprendió demasiado tarde; cuando su corazón estaba ya demasiado involucrado en aquel juego que Michael le había propuesto jugar.

Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que apenas notó cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a la escuela primaria en donde desde hacía un año era maestra de primer grado.

Si no hubiese sido por una de las maestras que también viajaba en el autobús que con un golpecito en el hombro le avisó que habían llegado, Candie hubiese seguido con su viaje.

- Candie... llegamos-.

Candie se giró y sonrió a la maestra de cuarto grado que la miraba preocupada.

- Sí...- respondió y su voz apenas se escuchó.

Afortunadamente, la lluvia había cesado, pero Candie sentía que frías gotas que parecían provenir de su pasado seguían mojando su corazón.

- Toma ese camino de tierra, Linc- indicó Michael a su hermano mayor mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta.

- ¿ Hacia dónde vamos, "Copo de nieve"?- preguntó de repente C- Note, que estaba recostado en su asiento aprisionado entre Abruzzi y Sucre.

Michael lo miró y arqueó una de las cejas. Sabía que aquella pregunta rondaba en la mente de todos en la camioneta.

- Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás- respondió simplemente volviendo a dirigir su atención al camino.

Lincoln comenzó a reducir la velocidad cuando notó que se estaban acercando a una propiedad perdida en medio de aquella zona rural.

- Detente en aquella granja, Linc-.

Lincoln miró a Michael a través del espejo retrovisor para comprobar si su hermano estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Reconoció de inmediato aquella mirada y se tranquilizó, Michael parecía tener todo bajo control.

La camioneta se estacionó detrás del granero. Aquel lugar parecía estar abandonado, sin embargo los ocho bajaron lentamente. Todos siguieron a Michael y a su "alter ego" T- Bag hacia el interior del granero.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y Michael fue en busca de una lámpara que estaba escondida detrás de unos cajones de madera. Cuando el lugar se iluminó, un viejo sedán blanco apareció ante sus ojos.

- Lo tenía todo planeado, Scofield- dijo Abruzzi mientras pasaba su mano por la superficie del auto que los sacaría de allí.

- No me gusta hacer las cosas a la ligera-.

- Eso lo sabemos, bonito- comentó T-Bag guiñándole un ojo.

Lincoln se acercó a Michael y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Los demás se molestaron y T-Bag fue el primero en hacérselos saber.

- Creo que antes de continuar, hay un pequeño problema que resolver- dijo señalando con la mirada las esposas que ataban a Michael a T-Bag.

- Ya saben donde están las llaves...- respondió burlonamente T-Bag.

La respuesta de Abruzzi no se hizo esperar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sucre y C- Note se abalanzaron sobre Michael mientras Lincoln y Tweener hicieron lo mismo con T-Bag. Ambos fueron arrojados contra el sedán de manera que ni Michael ni T-Bag vieron cuando Abruzzi se acercó a toda prisa empuñando un hacha que cayó sobre el capó del auto con un golpe sordo y seco. Aquella maniobra tuvo un precio demasiado alto y tuvo que ser pagado por T-Bag, por ser el primero en jugar sucio y quebrar las reglas.

La afilada hoja del hacha arrasó con su mano, llevando a su paso no solo carne, sangre y fragmentos de huesos... sino el grito desgarrador de dolor que salió de la garganta de T-Bag.

Michael fue finalmente liberado y ahora podrían dejar atrás una de sus mayores problemas. Era consciente que lo que había dejado que pasara no estaba bien, pero a veces cuando uno hace las cosas bien, terminan saliendo mal, y a esas alturas Michael no podía sentir remordimientos, mucho menos por un sujeto como T-Bag.

Los siete se subieron al sedán, Lincoln nuevamente ocupando el asiento del conductor.

- Michael, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente...- dijo de pronto Lincoln.

- ¿ Qué sucede?-.

- Has olvidado dejar las llaves puestas-.

Michael esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- No, no lo he olvidado. Las he escondido dentro de una de aquellas latas- respondió señalando con su mano un montón de latas de pintura vacías amontonadas en un rincón del granero.

- Haywire, ve a buscarlas- ordenó Lincoln mirando a aquel loco que se había colado en la fuga.

Haywire se bajó del auto y caminó hacia las latas. El ruido del motor del sedán retumbó en el interior del granero, y en un segundo abandonó el lugar. Haywire se dejó caer sobre las latas vacías con la mirada perdida y T-Bag que a unos metros de él, se retorcía de dolor apretando su mano, comentó mientras reía irónicamente.

- Bienvenido al club, amigo-.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

- Scofield... ¿ qué demonios hacemos en un cementerio?- preguntó C-Note bajando del auto.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, fish- dijo Sucre mientras estiraba su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza.

Michael caminó hacia la parte trasera del sedán con los ojos de los demás clavados en él. Abrió el baúl y sacó algunas palas. Lincoln se acercó y lo miró desconcertado.

- Michael... ¿ qué hacemos aquí?-.

Michael les entregó las palas, pero Tweener se quedó con las manos vacías.

- Caminen hasta aquel mausoleo y dos tumbas a la izquierda encontrarán la sepultura de E. Chance Woods, esperen allí- indicó mientras se llevaba a Tweener a un lugar apartado.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los demás Michael fue quien habló.

- Hasta aquí llega tu camino-.

Tweener comenzó a reír nervioso.

- ¡Vamos, amigo, no puedes hacerme esto!-.

- ¿ Cuánto crees que tardarán los demás en enterarse de tus conversaciones con Bellik?- preguntó Michael seguro de la respuesta del joven traidor.

Tweener no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, estaba pagando aquí afuera lo que había hecho dentro de Fox River. Debió haber aprendido antes que ciertas deudas no pueden quedarse sin pagar. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

Michael sabía que había hecho lo correcto, si los demás se enteraban de su traición, Tweener no saldría con vida de allí. Lo miró hasta que desapareció y luego se unió a los otros que lo esperaban en la tumba de E. Chance Woods.

- Empecemos a cavar-.

- ¡Hermano, esto es un sacrilegio!- protestó Sucre.

- No es momento para prédicas religiosas, Sucre- dijo Lincoln mientras empezaba a cavar.

Sucre hizo la señal de la cruz y con pala en mano lo imitó.

Con diez brazos fuertes trabajando, en menos de quince minutos desenterraron un par de bolsas negras, en donde Michael había escondido ropa, un poco de dinero, un celular y un par de pasaportes.

- No dejas de sorprenderme, Michael- comentó Lincoln mirando a su hermano con orgullo.

- Sabes que adoro las sorpresas-.

Una vez que todos se deshicieron de los uniformes que le recordaban sus días en Fox River y se vistieron con la nueva vestimenta, empezaron a sentirse diferente; haberse liberado de aquellas prendas los hizo sentirse, en definitiva, más libres.

Michael se acercó a su hermano.

- Linc...debemos irnos- dijo Michael arrojando su uniforme dentro de la tumba que habían vaciado.

- Temo preguntar, pero... ¿ hacia dónde?- Lincoln confiaba en su hermano pero no debían perder la cautela, cualquier error los pondría de regreso en Fox River.

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- respondió Michael con el hermetismo que lo caracterizaba.

- Hermanos... hasta aquí llegó mi camino- dijo de pronto C-Note- Necesito reunirme con mi familia-.

- Sabes que será el primer lugar en donde te buscarán- aseguró Michael.

- Lo sé, Copo de Nieve, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr... debo hablar con mi Kacee... hay demasiadas cosas que explicar- respondió preocupado.

Abruzzi se unió a la conversación.

- Yo también debo reunirme con mi familia- acarició el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello- Dios sabe el deseo que tengo de abrazar a mis niños-.

Michael los miró y comprendió que aquello era lo mejor. Era más peligroso si seguían todos juntos. Un blanco más fácil en la cacería humana que se había iniciado la noche que se fugaron de la prisión.

Le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Sucre. Sabía lo que le diría antes de que abriera la boca.

- Mi Maricruz me espera, Michael- dijo y una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos se dibujó en su rostro.

- Cuídate, amigo- dijo Michael mientras se fundía en un abrazo con el que había sido su compañero de celda y de aventuras.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron un momento contemplando como C-Note, Abruzzi y Sucre se marchaban, tomando diversos caminos. Ahora era su turno, debían continuar, no era bueno quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, sobre todo con todo el país pisándole los talones.

Michael guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su nuevo traje y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor.

- Vamos, nosotros también debemos salir de aquí-

Lincoln respiró hondo; siempre había sido él quien había cuidado de Michael cuando su madre había muerto, ahora, debía dejar que su hermano pequeño tomara las riendas de sus vidas, lo haría, porque confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que en la prodigiosa mente de Michael cada paso que darían estaba cuidadosamente planeado.

En la oficina improvisada que se había montado para que el FBI actuara con plenitud en la búsqueda de los ocho fugitivos de Fox River, el agente Mahone trataba de dilucidar el misterio oculto detrás de Michael Scofield. Luego de visitar su apartamento y descifrar los códigos de acceso a los planes de Michael estaba convencido que aquel joven sería un hueso muy duro de roer. Por primera vez en su vida Mahone sentía que se estaba enfrentando al dilema más grande en su carrera como Agente Especial del FBI.

Con evidente nerviosismo buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un objeto alargado, parecido a un bolígrafo. Lo abrió, no sin antes percatarse de que nadie del otro lado de las ventanas lo observaba. Sacó de su interior un par de pastillas blancas que cayeron sobre su mano temblorosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se las llevó a la boca. Necesitaba de aquellas pastillas tanto como necesitaba del aire para respirar... no había sido siempre así. Pero todo cambió el día que se cruzó en su camino Oscar Shales... y no permitiría que alguien como Michael Scofield volviera a poner en jaque el éxito de su carrera.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y se masajeó las sienes con la mano. Los ojos le ardían y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, pero lo que la agente Lang le dijo desde la puerta de su oficina, volvió a ponerlo en alerta.

- Señor... hay novedades. Parece que nuestros hombres han comenzado a transitar diversos caminos-.

El bullicio de los niños en su hora de recreo retumbaba en la pequeña escuela primaria de Mounty River.

Candie se encontraba dentro del salón de primer grado corrigiendo la tarea que les había dado a sus alumnos el día anterior. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero su mente la traicionaba e irremediablemente sus pensamientos iban más allá de una suma o una oración bien redactada.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, no conseguiría nada en aquellos momentos. Caminó hacia la sala de maestros y se sirvió una taza de café. Todos los demás maestros se encontraban allí, disfrutando de su tiempo de descanso.

- Parece ser que la fuga de Fox River es el único tema estos últimos días- comentó uno de los maestros.

Candie, que acababa de sentarse se quedó inmóvil con la taza de café en su mano.

- Esperemos que los atrapen pronto, uno nunca sabe lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer unos criminales como esos- dijo la señora Reynolds, la maestra con más edad en la escuela.

Candie continuaba en silencio, se sentía atrapada en medio de aquella conversación. Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia, temía que alguien le preguntara cualquier cosa sobre el asunto.

Dejó la taza de café, del cual no había tomado ni siquiera un sorbo y se levantó de repente. Saludó a los demás y abandonó la sala a toda prisa.

Tendría que acostumbrarse también a aquello. Todo el mundo hablaba del tema y ella ya no podía soportarlo. Quería encerrarse y que nadie mencionara ya la fuga de Fox River. Deseaba olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Michael, su hermano y la locura que habían cometido la noche que escaparon de la prisión.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una mano pequeña tironeaba de su camisa. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el rostro regordete y sonriente de Joshua, uno de sus alumnos.

- Josh... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó tratando de sonreír.

- Señorita Candie... un señor me dio esto para usted-.

El corazón de Candie aceleró su ritmo y los latidos, que parecían retumbar en su cabeza empezaron a aturdirla. Ya no supo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo sostenía con su mano temblorosa una figura de papel dolorosamente familiar.

- ¿ Quién... quién te dio esto, Josh?- su voz era apenas perceptible.

El pequeño dio media vuelta y estiró su brazo, señalando en dirección al patio principal, que daba a la calle.

Candie, levantó la vista y con temor miró en la dirección que le indicaba el niño.

A tan solo unos metros y recostado contra una columna estaba Michael.

Candie sintió que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caer.

Empezó a caminar lentamente y a medida que avanzaba, su mano estrujaba con fuerza la figura de papel que Josh le había entregado unos segundos antes.

7


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

Su respiración empezaba a hacerse más pesada y el dolor que le provocaba la pérdida de su mano se hacía cada vez menos soportable. Llevaba envuelto el muñón en una camisa de algodón, la cual ya no lograba detener que la sangre fluyera a través de la herida.

T-Bag se dejó caer un momento contra un árbol, sus piernas ya no le respondían casi y la pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando lentamente. Sentía que si no hacía algo al respecto, su vida también se apagaría, de la misma manera que la sangre dejaba de fluir por sus venas.

El sonido de una melodía lo puso en alerta. Agudizó su oído, la melosa canción parecía provenir de alguna radio no muy lejana. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por ponerse de pie y lograrlo fue casi una hazaña.

Dejó que el sonido de aquella melodía lo guiara, su delgado cuerpo pesaba demasiado y a cada paso gruesas gotas de sangre caían dejando un sendero de manchas rojas y acuosas.

Divisó un remolque, dentro del cual alcanzó a escuchar algunas risas que ahora acompañaban a la música que lo había atraído hacia allí.

De inmediato reparó en la fogata que lentamente se consumía a unos metros del remolque. Pero no fueron las brasas que llamaron su atención sino la conservadora de hielo que yacía a un lado de la fogata. Se acercó rogando que tuviera cubos de hielo en su interior. Sus ruegos fueron oídos. La tomó con su mano sana y se alejó sin hacer ruido, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era enfrentarse a sus dueños.

Volvió a refugiarse bajo la sombra del mismo árbol y abrió la conservadora con cuidado. Desenvolvió el pedazo de carne inerte que hasta hacía unas horas había sido su mano izquierda y la mezcló con los cubos de hielo, que lentamente fueron tiñéndose de rojo.

Sabía que no había tiempo que perder, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le devolviera su mano antes de que ésta muriera definitivamente.

Se levantó y aunque el dolor parecía perforarle los huesos, comenzó a caminar. Debía buscar ayuda, después decidiría con más calma los pasos a seguir.

Candie sabía que la distancia que la separaba de Michael no era demasiado, pero sintió que había pasado una eternidad hasta que, finalmente y después de varios meses, se encontraba nuevamente frente a él.

Cuando estuvo allí, de pie, casi inmóvil y casi sin poder respirar, sus ojos se encontraron.

Él la observaba detenidamente. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol color negra que le cubría casi todo el rostro pero Candie solo podía clavar sus ojos en la mirada profunda de Michael. Esa mirada que la había cautivado aquella tarde de lluvia.

Quería hablar pero las palabras se negaban a brotar de su garganta. Como adivinando, Michael fue el primero en decir algo.

- Hola Candie... ¿ cómo estás?- le brindó una sonrisa y apareció aquella mueca particular que se dibujaba en las comisuras de sus labios cada vez que sonreía.

Candie sintió que su piel se erizaba por detrás de su cuello al oír su voz. Su nombre en sus labios seguía sonando tan dulce como siempre. Bajó la mirada y notó que Michael movía nerviosamente las manos. Aquel encuentro parecía haber removido cosas en él también.

Volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los ojos de Michael y no supo de donde provino la fuerza que finalmente le permitió hablar.

- Michael... ¿ qué...qué haces aquí?-.

- Necesitaba verte, Candie- respondió con voz grave.

" Necesitaba verte". Candie intentó procesar lo que Michael le estaba diciendo realmente. Había aprendido, dolorosamente, que a veces ciertas palabras no tenían el mismo significado para él.

- No debiste venir hasta aquí... todo el mundo te está buscando- echó un vistazo alrededor, esperaba no estar llamando demasiado la atención.

- Lo sé, Candie, pero era importante para mí poder verte de nuevo- respondió notando que ella estaba aterrada de que alguien la descubriera allí con él.

- Michael... ¿ cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?-.

- Nunca me he alejado definitivamente de ti-.

Su respuesta le sorprendió. Después de haberla apartado de su vida no pensaba que él siguiera al pendiente de ella.

- Tu no deberías estar aquí... en este momento representas un peligro para estos niños-.

Él la miró resignado y una sombra pareció cubrir sus ojos azules.

- No debiste haberme buscado Michael... no después de lo que me obligaste a hacer...- quería poder sacar toda la angustia que llevaba dentro y gritarle todo lo que había padecido aquellos meses, pero no era el momento ni el lugar correcto.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Candie-.

- Vete, Michael...- pidió en tono de súplica.

- Me iré solamente cuando me digas que aceptarás hablar conmigo... que al menos intentarás escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirte-.

Candie observó por encima del hombro de Michael que una de las maestras se estaba acercando a ellos. Debía alejarlo de allí de inmediato, aunque eso significara acceder a sus demandas.

- ¡Michael, debes irte!- dijo nerviosa viendo como la maestra venía hacia ellos.

- Me iré solo si me dices lo que quiero oír- respondió despreocupado por la situación.

- ¡Está bien! Puedes esperarme en casa, toma la llave que está...- Michael la interrumpió.

- Debajo de la maceta pequeña al costado de la puerta principal, ¿ correcto?-.

Candie asintió y después de eso Michael salió de allí caminando a toda prisa y sin levantar la vista.

- No sabía que tenías visitas, Candie- preguntó Margaret, la maestra de Matemáticas con curiosidad mientras escudriñaba atentamente al extraño que desaparecía detrás de los muros que daban a la calle.

- Sí... era mi primo, me traía un mensaje de mi madre- respondió con lo primero que le vino a la mente en aquel momento de nerviosismo.

- No pude verlo con detenimiento, pero parecía guapo- señaló con una sonrisa.

Candie sonrió también, era increíble como Michael Scofield lograba despertar el interés femenino inclusive oculto detrás de aquella gorra de béisbol.

La palabra "Clínica" apareció ante sus ojos como un oasis en medio del desierto. Esperó hasta que el cartel que indicaba que el lugar estaba cerrado apareciera detrás del cristal de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en el pequeño edificio pintado de ocre cargando con la conservadora de hielo. Entró y la dejó caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- Señor, lo siento, pero acabamos de cerrar, si gusta puede pasar por la tarde... – el veterinario no pudo seguir hablando, solo observaba como la hoja afilada de la navaja que sostenía aquel extraño se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

- No puedo esperar amigo, necesito atención de inmediato-

- ¿ Qué... qué es lo que quiere?-.

T-Bag desenvolvió su brazo izquierdo y lo puso ante los ojos aterrorizados de aquel hombre.

- ¡Necesito que me cosa la maldita mano!- gritó apretando con fuerza la fría hoja de metal en su cuello.

El veterinario observó el muñón que aún seguía sangrando y se echó para atrás corriendo el riesgo de que la navaja se clavara en su garganta.

- ¡ Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡No soy médico, soy veterinario!-.

T-Bag respiró profundo y acercó su cara hasta rozar la oreja de su víctima.

-Para mí no hay ninguna diferencia- le susurró al oído mientras movía la navaja hacia arriba y abajo siguiendo el compás de la respiración agitada del veterinario.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- respondió finalmente con la respiración entrecortada.

T-Bag alejó la navaja de su cuello, pro seguía sosteniendo al veterinario con el brazo que no cesaba de sangrar.

- ¡Hazlo ya!- ordenó arrojando al veterinario contra el mostrador de recepción.

- No... no es tan fácil- dijo con la cabeza apoyada sobre unos papeles- Además...le recuerdo que no soy médico y no le puedo garantizar que su mano quede bien- explicó sin mirar a su agresor.

T-Bag tomó al rostro de su víctima y lo giró hacia él. La piel oscura de aquel hombre le disgustaba, pero en aquel instante sus prejuicios quedaban relegados a un segundo plano.

- ¿ Cómo te llamas?- exigió.

- Gu... Gudat-.

- Bien, "Gu... Gudat"- torció los labios y una mueca siniestra se dibujó en su rostro- Solo quiero que salves mi mano... y quiero que lo hagas ya porque no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo levantando al veterinario del mostrador hasta que quedó de pie frente a él.

- Lo haré...pero primero debo anestesiarlo- indicó esperando convencer a aquel loco de la locura que le estaba exigiendo.

T-Bag soltó una carcajada y volvió a poner ante los ojos del veterinario la afilada navaja.

- ¿ Crees que soy tonto?-.

- ¡Pero si no le aplico anestesia no podrá soportar el dolor!- replicó.

- No te preocupes por mí, "Gu... Gudat"; el dolor es algo que puedo soportar- dijo clavando sus ojos en el muñón teñido de rojo de su brazo izquierdo.

El veterinario asintió con temor, no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que aquel sujeto le demandaba, aunque supiera que luego acabaría con él de todos modos.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, T-Bag abandonaba finalmente la clínica. Ya no vestía el deprimente uniforme que usaba en Fox River y su nueva ropa; un par de jeans y una camisa blanca habían dejado atrás el uniforme cubierto de sangre. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la veterinaria y se subió a la camioneta. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro al hacerlo. Su mano recién implantada seguía doliendo, apenas unos minutos antes había ingerido un par de calmantes que todavía no parecían surgir efecto. Unos minutos antes también, T-Bag había cobrado la vida de su primera víctima desde su fuga de Fox River. Había sido fácil, hacía tiempo ya que no cabían los resentimientos en su conciencia; además sentía que matando a aquel asiático le había hecho un favor al mundo.

Encendió el motor de la Land Rover, una voz femenina que provenía del GPS le preguntó su destino.

- A Tooele, Utah, preciosa- T-Bag respondió y volvió a dibujarse en su rostro aquella sádica sonrisa, la misma que había visto el veterinario antes de expirar.

Cuando Candie bajó del autobús, que la dejaba a unos pocos metros de su casa, se quedó allí, de pie en la acera. Una fuerza interior le ordenaba que no siguiera caminando, porque si lo hacía volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, volvería a experimentar el mismo dolor.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la asustó. Abrió su bolso y con evidente nerviosismo lo sacó. Era Brenda, su amiga.

- Dime, Brenda-.

- Candie... llamaba para ver como estabas, ayer te fuiste del departamento sin decirme nada...- la voz de su amiga del otro lado denotaba preocupación.

- Estoy bien, Brenda... no te preocupes- mintió.

- Noto algo extraño en tu voz, amiga... ¿ qué sucede contigo... acaso estás escapando de algo?-.

Candie hubiera querido decirle todo, pero no podía.

- Nada de eso, amiga-.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Candie? ¡Soy tu amiga!- reprochó Brenda.

Candie respiró profundo antes de responder.

- Confío en ti... pero hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, cosas en las que no puedo involucrarte, amiga- esperaba con aquellas palabras borrar la inquietud de Brenda.

- Candie... ¿ tiene que ver con lo que vimos ayer en las noticias?-.

Candie no respondió.

- ¿ Qué tienes tú que ver con esa fuga... quién es ese Michael que mencionaste?- la voz de Brenda sonaba a desesperación a esas alturas.

Candie sintió que su amiga se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la verdad que había mantenido dolorosamente oculta durante aquellos meses.

- Brenda... tengo que cortar; la señal se está volviendo débil- volvió a mentir.

- ¡Candie... no, no me hagas esto! ¡No cortes!-.

- Lo siento, Brenda, tengo que irme...- odiaba hacerle esto a quien era su mejor amiga- No te preocupes por mí... estaré bien- antes de que Brenda volviera a hablar Candie apagó el celular. Esperaba que ella entendiera algún día que lo que estaba haciendo era por su propio bien, no podía implicarla en aquel asunto.

Inició la marcha hacia su casa. Debía hacerlo, tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a Michael y al pasado que en definitiva nunca la había abandonado.

Vio que un sedán blanco se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la casa. Hasta que lo vio, había tenido la vana esperanza de que Michael hubiera desistido de su necesidad de hablar con ella, pero conociéndolo de la manera en que ella lo conocía, era imposible que desistiera de algo.

Subió los cuatro escalones que llevaban al porche; como era de esperarse la puerta estaba sin llaves. La abrió lentamente y entró; lo había hecho millones de veces pero esa tarde sentía que abría aquella puerta por primera vez. Por primera vez y después de tanto tiempo, Michael esperaba por ella allí dentro.

Dejó el abrigo y el bolso en el recibidor y caminó hacia la sala, esperando encontrarlo allí. Se detuvo unos segundos para arreglarse los jeans y la camisa azul pastel que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos azules. Con manos temblorosas acomodó un par de mechones que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro y sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la sala. Michael estaba allí, su cuerpo yacía recostado sobre el sofá. Candie se acercó y comprobó que dormía placidamente. Se quedó allí, de pie, junto a él, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Michael parecía un niño indefenso, un niño que necesitaba protección. Candie frenó el impulso de acercarse y hacer algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse.

Se alejó sin hacer ruido y subió las escaleras en puntas de pie. Buscaría una manta para cubrirlo, no era necesario despertarlo tan pronto. Una vez arriba, caminó sin preocuparse de hacer ruido, entró en su habitación y fue hasta el armario de donde sacó una manta. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo; lo que menos debería importarle en ese momento era su apariencia, pero era mujer y estaba en su naturaleza.

Estaba parada allí, frente al espejo, cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Candie se dio vuelta de inmediato. Un hombre cubierto apenas con una toalla y todavía mojado apareció ante ella. Candie estaba tan asustada que apenas pudo reaccionar. Aquel hombre, casi desnudo había salido de su baño. Cuando pudo apartar sus ojos de aquel cuerpo atlético y enfocarse en su rostro creyó reconocerlo. Había visto su imagen en las noticias. Era él. Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre que acababa de aparecer ante ella era Lincoln Burrows.


End file.
